


Chocolate Love

by Chellendora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, One-Shot, Reader-Insert, Valentine's Day, you fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-07
Updated: 2009-12-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 22:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chellendora/pseuds/Chellendora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’d had a little crush on Severus Snape for a while when Valentine’s Day came around, so you decided now was the time to make your move! A cute little story of the one time Severus received chocolates! </p><p>You/Snape</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Love

_The book seemed to crack as each picture-filled page was turned. You smiled down at the yellowing, musty images that moved before you. One in particular caught your eye—probably because it was the only photo that wasn’t animated. You bent to look closer and realized with a leap of your stomach that it was a picture of Severus Snape._

_You had snuck this picture of him in your sixth year of Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_You blushed, fondly remembering St. Valentine’s Day that year…_

You didn’t quite understand it, but then again…nobody really seemed to. The fact that you wore the yellow and black of Hufflepuff didn’t help with any kind of explanation either. Perhaps it would have made more sense if you were a Slytherin girl?

But you were nothing like the Slytherin girls; at least not the ones in your year. They had dark hair while yours was a light color. You kept it short, so that the ends curled in softly at your jaw. Your eyes were as brown as the chocolate you ate at Halloween. You weren’t very tall and you were petite. You didn’t act like them either. You weren’t capable of being rude to anyone; you just didn’t have it in you.

It wasn’t a wonder that your friends were surprised to hear about your crush on Severus Snape. He used to be a friend of the Gryffindor girl, Lily Evans’s, and it had been quite the exciting news for awhile when they stopped speaking. Their relationship had been a mystery to everyone, which meant there were dozens of theories.

Honestly, you could understand why people wouldn’t like him. He was quiet and his hair could use a few more washings a week. But he had never been very rude, at least…not until his friendship with Lily was over. Now he barely talked to anyone.

Much less you. Only twice had you dared to speak to him. You were from a pure-blood family, so that explained some of the reason for him to respond to you. But each time you’d only been asking about the potions homework; he really understood potions better than everyone else in the class.

One day you sat next to your best friend, Gabrielle, and boldly stated, “I’m going to buy Severus a St. Valentine’s Day gift.”

She choked on her saliva and then began to laugh. Once over her fit she turned to you, a smile on her face. “What? You still fancy him?”

“Well, yes. It’s not just going to die away that quick.” You frowned at her.

“I guess not, but what are you going to get a git like that?”

“Gabrielle!” you scolded, “He’s not a git!” You then smiled sheepishly at her, looking down at your knees. “And I was hoping you could tell me what to get him…”

She tapped her index finger on her chin, thinking thoughtfully. “Just buy him some chocolates.”

***

Absolutely great advice, of course, for a St. Valentine’s Day gift, but probably not for Severus.

You wandered down the street in Hogsmeade, without your small band of buddies this time, searching the windows of shops for something, anything. The hype of the upcoming “Love Day” was definitely showing. The colors red and pink burned the eyes of the students. You did enjoy the singing cupids in front of one of the trinket shops though.

Sighing in defeat, you wandered into Honeydukes to buy chocolates.

They couldn’t be just any chocolates though. No.

They would be chocolate with mint inside! Since, well, the mint would be green. Green is one of Slytherin’s colors.

Blushing from the lame thoughts in your mind, you began to look at the different chocolates. How many should you give him? Too many would be bad…but you didn’t want to give him too little. You picked up a box that almost fit in the palm of your hand; you were able to close the tips of your fingers over it. In your mind, it was the perfect size!

You bought the box and had it wrapped in simple red paper with a blank tag.

You returned from shopping early that day.

***

You sat on your bed the night before St. Valentine’s Day, holding the small box of chocolates in your hand. You were debating with yourself on how to give Severus his gift. Should you just walk up to him and hand him the box?

You shook her head rapidly at the thought. That would be mortifying! He could reject you right there in front of anyone.

Okay, a solution: get him alone and give it to him. Well, that could work. He didn’t have many friends and he seemed to prefer being alone anyway.

Oh…you didn’t want that. That meant that he liked being alone and you would be intruding.

You sighed and ran a hand through your hair. What to do?

“Hey, Rosie.” Gabrielle said as she walked into the dorm, smiling. She sat down on her bed, which was next to yours, and lay on her side. She had her head propped up in her hand. “Is that for Snape?”

Your cheeks turned pink and you turned to look at her. “Yeah, I’m trying to figure out how to give it to him.”

She raised an eyebrow at you. “Just walk up and give it to him.”

You frowned, turning a little green. “That would be horrifying, you know.”

“Well, wait until he’s alone then.”

You sighed. “I thought of both but…Oh, I dunno. This is probably a stupid idea.”

“No it’s not!” Gabrielle exclaimed, sitting up straight. “Don’t say that!”

You blinked at her for a few moments in disbelief. “But…you don’t even like him!”

“So? You do!” Gabrielle said. When you continued to just stare blankly at her, she got up and walked over to your bed. She took the box and studied it. She wasn’t really that interested in the chocolate though, it was evident on her face. She was thinking.

“Well?”

“Perhaps…perhaps we can get the kitchen elves to send it up to him at breakfast tomorrow?” she asked after a few moments of silence, looking up at you.

“How will they know where he’s sitting?”

“Well, they have all kinds of strange magic,” Gabrielle said, trying to reinforce her plan. “They could probably do it.”

You frowned and shook your head. “I don’t want to risk the chocolates getting lost…”

“Okay then, how about I just give it to him?”

You brightened up some. “Would you really?”

“Of course! But, you have to put your name on it!” She smiled brightly at you.

You drooped. “Why?”

Gabrielle gaped at you.

“That’s not attractive,” you muttered, looking away.

“He needs to know where they came from!”

“He doesn’t need to know!”

“Okay then, you need him to know!”

“I don’t need anything either.”

Gabrielle sighed. “Rosie, you are so impossible sometimes.” She smiled sympathetically. “If you don’t sign your name he won’t know who to thank. You’ll never get anywhere with him…this would have been a waste of your money and time.”

You sighed. You knew she was right. Gabrielle had a knack for always being right; except for that time that she bought you some really strange flavored muffins at a vendor in Diagon Alley… “Okay, I will. But you still have to give it to him.”

“Deal.” She smiled happily. Once that matter was out of the way she was free to tell you all about her gifts for a couple of boys that she fancied—including Sirius Black! That one you would never understand.

***

You wiggled nervously in your seat as Gabrielle walked over to the Slytherin table. She was getting many different looks. Some were indifferent, some looked disgusted, and others were (arrogantly) curious. However, Severus was not looking. Not until she set the wrapped box down in front of him and walked back to your table. Severus looked up to see who it was, but she was already lost in the crowd of people exchanging gifts before breakfast began.

You watched as he read the tag on the box which held your name. He looked up, obviously searching for you. Immediately, you lowered your head to the table. After a few moments you looked back at him. He had opened the box and pulled out one of the candies.

Your heart stopped. Your eyes widened and you could feel yourself paling. The chocolates were heart shaped! Oh, how lame was that? He was sure to hate them! Your gaze once again pierced into the wood of the table.

You couldn’t look up. You face grew so hot you were sure you could keep your friends warm with the heat it was radiating.

Finally, you just couldn’t stand how uncomfortable you felt. You got up and left the Great hall quickly, trying to blend in with the crowd of students. Once out in the hall you leaned against the wall and sighed, glad to see that there was no one else around.

But that didn’t last very long. You froze up, your stomach clenching and unclenching anxiously as you watched Severus exit the Great Hall. He looked down the hall in the opposite direction and then your way. You looked at the ground.

You bit your lip, aware now that he was standing in front of you. Swallowing hard you slowly looked up at him, your hands shaking violently.

He was holding the box and looking down at you. But it wasn’t with his usual, uninterested expression. He looked curious…and not angry!

“These are from you?” he asked quietly.

You blushed more, if that was possible.

“Y-Yes…”

“Why me?” he asked.

 

You had to hold back the urge to awe. He wanted to know why! But you couldn’t just tell him. He looked…confused, you could say. Hopefully he was flattered.

“Well…” You couldn’t seem to form the right sentence.

“Well?” he urged.

You swallowed so hard you were sure that your tonsils were on their way to your stomach. Gathering all of your courage up you stood on your toes and kissed him on the cheek. He stepped back in surprise and you turned to run away.

That would have been a great plan. But you had forgotten the wall behind you and you were only able to run half a step before smacking into it.

_What a day. At least you made him laugh!_

_You closed the photo album, putting your hands to your warm cheeks. The memory really made you blush. That was a day you would never forget. You hoped that he never forgot it too._

* * *


End file.
